This invention relates to a component layout for small watercraft and more particularly to an arrangement for locating the components of a small watercraft in such a manner as to provide good balance.
A popular form of small watercraft embodies a jet propulsion unit for powering the watercraft and is designed primarily to be ridden by a single rider. This type of watercraft is highly maneuverable and offers great entertainment for the riders. However, the degree of satisfaction with the riding of the watercraft is related directly to the handling or maneuverability of the watercraft. Because of the compact nature of this type of watercraft, it is necessary that the balance be very good regardless of the weight of the operator riding it. In order to insure this, it is, therefore, desirable to try to locate the weight of the major components such as the engine, fuel tank, battery and jet propulsion unit in such a way as to achieve this balance.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved component layout for a small watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a component layout for a small watercraft in which the balance of the watercraft is improved and wherein the watercraft is less sensitive to variations in the weight of the rider.